thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuli (Myers' Fanfics)
Fuli is a young female Southeast African cheetah. She is the fastest member of the Lion Guard. Appearance Fuli's pelt is golden, while her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. Her ears are rimmed with brown, and she has dark brown markings all over her body. The Mark of the Guard is imprinted on her left shoulder. Her eyes are green. Personality Fuli is sassy, confident, independent, and somewhat stubborn. She is well aware that she is the fastest animal, and isn't afraid to say it. She has been called "tough, smart, and no-nonsense". Though usually wearing a confident smile, she is quick to grasp the seriousness of dangerous situations. She can act haughty and slightly arrogant, but has a good sense of logic and is shown to be a loyal and caring friend, getting deeply worried about those she cares about when they are in danger or distress. Despite this, she isn't afraid to tease them or snap at them. She is very independent and prefers to hunt alone, but considers the other members of the Lion Guard her family. She can be sarcastic and fairly short-tempered, often saying "Seriously?!" when she gets annoyed. Fuli appears to be slightly resentful to the fact the lions rule over the Pride Lands, though as she treats them with kindness and respect, she appears to harbor no actual dislike to the royal family. She dislikes water, termites, having her fur touched, and baboons. She has also mentioned having nightmares about baboons chasing her before, which likely contributes to her dislike of the animals. In certain situations, such as when Kion is absent, she displays a sense of firm authority. Fuli can be impatient, and does not like to wait around. As noted by Mzingo, she seems to be unaware of the fact that even cheetahs have their limits, believing that she is always at full strength. Fuli, like the rest of the Guard, cares about the Pride Landers and does her very best to protect the Circle of Life. She uses her gift of speed to assist animals in need, and will not always wait for the rest of the Guard to come along. However, she has agreed to wait for her friends, though shortly after she asked that they try to move faster. She is harsh and fierce when confronting those who do not respect the Circle of Life. Being the most temperamental member of the Guard, Fuli would usually resort to violence first as she was the first one to step in when she saw Jasiri as a threat before discovering that she is a good hyena. Voice actors * The Lion Guard: The Motion Picture - Diamond White * The Lion Guard: Dawn of the Outsiders - Diamond White * The Lion Guard: Dark of the Roar - Diamond White * The Lion Guard: The Wrath of Scar - Diamond White * The Lion Guard: The Secret Hollows - Diamond White * The Lion Guard: Endgame in the Pride Lands - Diamond White * The Lion Guard: Far From Home - Diamond White Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Cheetahs Category:Pride Landers Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Females Category:Young Animals Category:Siblings Category:Hunters Category:Cubs Category:Army of the Pride Lands Members Category:Tree of Life Residents